


The Cat and the Bat

by Nezanie



Series: Monochrome week 2019 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, alternate remnant au, and theres no grimm, bat weiss, everything is the same but they go to normal school, vampire weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: Stressed out and perfectly ordinary student Blake Belladonna is run over by a beautiful otherworldly and extremely cute girl. Little did she know that girl held her own secrets close to heart. Monochromeweek 2019, day 6: AU





	The Cat and the Bat

**Author's Note:**

> This was getting so long I had to cut short. One day, maybe i'll expand. Technically it was an idea from someone on the monochrome server that bat weiss would be really cute. Wherever you are friend, great idea.

The first time they meet was less than stellar, Blake had buried her nose in the next new entry of her favourite, sorta raunchy, and very much out of indulgence type of novel. Sitting quietly on a towel in the middle of Beacon’s campus taking in as much sun as possible, Blake was having a pretty good day. She had been completely immersed in her book. Though she may have been a little too much of the quiet sort and she was kinda positioned smack in the middle of the campus meadow she should not have been  _ tripping people _ out of all things. Yet, here they were oh so suddenly, a mess of tangled limbs, both much more stupefied than in pain. Thankfully the girl had been light enough, Blake barely felt her weight but the little resistance she offered brought them both down on the ground with a thomph. For a moment, as she lay on top of her, when Blake finally opened her eyes, she was mesmerized by the pretty pale thing on top of her. Her hair tied up with an ornament reminiscent of a snowflake fell onto Blake’s shoulder. She even smelled really nice. 

 

_ ‘Ok, no need to be weird, Blake, she ran you over, sorta,’  _

 

Her eyes were a most gorgeous blue but before she could take a good look, the girl had scrambled back to her feet giving Blake her back. Blake could only gape as if the beauty in front of her had hit her with a spell rather than with her entire self. That is, up until she spoke.

 

“Who  _ sits  _ here! In the middle of nowhere,” she quipped haughtily glancing back to her. It was a nasty look that threw Blake off putting her on the defence.

 

She finally recognized her as a fellow first year, they had some extra classes together although they majored in different subject. It was Weiss Schnee, a mysterious girl coming from a prestigious and pompous family that owned half the businesses in town. Blake had a scholarship in History and English, Weiss was a music student and surprisingly on scholarship as well. Her family’s fame preceded her, and it was of the poor sort. Mostly, the other half of the campus that didn’t dislike the Schnee’s didn’t make the nicest remarks on the pretty little doll who could set them for life.

 

“Sorry, but I don’t think reading and walking is very safe,” she replied sarcastically pointing at the books by their feet. Weiss huffed crossing her arms looking forward.

 

“Listen here scruffy!” she snapped back, voice quivering, “I don’t have time to deal with your kind, I’m-”

 

“Hey,” Blake’s shout brought her to a stop, she felt her blood boil, all reasons to remain civil dwindling although she managed to somewhat keep her cool, “At least I’m not some pompous, princess who thinks everybody should clear a path just for her,” Somewhat, not enough to avoid petty remarks where she knew it would hurt.

 

Weiss spun around stomping up to her, the Faunus had to suppress a jump mirroring the glare the shorter girl was giving her. With a good look to her face, Blake finally noticed the smeared traces of the others makeup and how unnaturally irritated her eyes seemed. Blake’s expression must have softened because Weiss seemed to snap out of whatever had been angering her. Blake noted a flash of guilt before the other kneeled down retrieving her book. 

 

“Forget it, goodbye,” she muttered, ponytail nearly hitting the dumbfounded Blake in the face if she hadn’t swiveled back. She barely had time to slump back down on her towel and retrieve the scattered contents of her bag that the girl was gone.  _ ‘Guess the apple really does not fall far from the tree..’  _ she grumbled to herself hoping finishing the chapter of her book could make her forget the sour taste of their dispute. Blake paused looking down at the book in her hand, eyes widening by the second. 

 

“She took  _ my _ book,” she stated trying hard not to screech almost tripping on her feet as she got up again. She pressed the back of her hand to her lips stifling a scream before twirling in exasperation, “ _ Maidens _ , she took my ninjas of love book!!”

 

…

 

Their second meeting was surprising to say the least, it had barely been a week from their first, tumultuous encounter. It hadn’t been coincidental, Blake knew the moment she saw the figure, foot tapping impatiently in front of the library, her second favourite place on campus. A bottle in her hand, she was sipping a red liquid through a straw.  _ ‘Never pegged her as a tomato or fruity juice kind of person,’  _ Blake mused, not making much of it.

 

The strange thing was, it was late on a Friday evening, nobody was roaming around campus let alone heading for the library even if it was still open for awhile. Most students were off prepping for the next big party. It wasn’t like that for scholarship students, Blake had always noticed Weiss Schnee coming in the library at every free moment she had, including Fridays and almost always about an hour after she did. During her studies, she always felt her eyes pull away from her books to stare at the girl, furrowed brows as she took notes for class. Even if she was a Schnee, Blake couldn’t help it, and it seemed that she wasn’t the only one peeking at the other. The girl had a strange sort of allure, almost trance like to the people around her.

 

Blake readied herself for another argument as she walked up to the other. Weiss noticed her from the corner of her eye, quickly storing her bottle in her back and popping some peppermints in her mouth. Blake must have had a questioning look because the immediately shoved the box of sweets in her face.

 

“Would you like some?” she stuttered doing her best to not avoid eye contact. She was failing rather miserably. 

 

Blake hummed inquisitively, still on guard, “No thanks, peppermints burn my tongue,”

 

“Ah, okay, so,  _ right _ ,” Weiss coughed, patting her skirt. She looked incredibly awkward, with a dejected look as she twiddled her thumbs, staring at her feet.

 

Blake rubbed her neck, “If it’s about last time, I think we should just…”  _ ‘Forget it?’ _ Blake didn’t really know what to say, the hurtful words were thrown at her plenty of times, none were easy to forget. She had heard worse of course, it didn’t matter, they all held the same contempt. She certainly couldn’t just put it behind her and yet she didn’t feel like fighting again, it was Friday evening and she had too much left to do whilst already exhausted from the week of assignments and droning lecturers.

 

“I wanted to apologise...actually,” Weiss declared, managing to look her in the eye without flinching away. Blake must have had some flabbergasted expression for Weiss scowled at her, “What?”

 

“Um, no, yes, for taking my book?” Blake asked, it was unthinkable that a Schnee was asking a Faunus for forgiveness.

 

“That too,” Weiss replied a little bit baffled, “Mostly for being…”

 

“A jerk?” Blake started counting on her fingers as she listed.

 

Weiss visibly winced at every description,“Uh,”

 

“A dumbass?” Blake’s second finger extended.

 

“Well…” Weiss shoulders drooped.

 

With her third finger, she went for a heavy blow to the other’s ego, “A racist pampered princess?”

 

Weiss mouth formed a thin line, clearly not unhurt. She seemed like she wanted to retort, fists balling by her side. She clicked her tongue, “I did fall on you too, so I suppose, yes, you’re right,”

 

Blake’s ears flicked in surprise, a smile forming on her lips, “Hey, I’m half joking you know, people have called me worse things than scruffy,”

 

“Well they shouldn’t, and I overstepped many a boundary,” Weiss retorted, looking all serious, “Please, allow me to apologise, it’s up to you whether to accept it or not…but...please!”

 

Blake moved her hand between them, glancing at Weiss and her open palm. The sulky expression Weiss wore melted into relief and she nervously put her hand forward. On the spur of the moment, Blake removed her own, an idea forming in her hand. “On one condition, if I may,”

 

Weiss’ expression soured, perhaps stung by the choice of Blake’s words, nonetheless she gave a curt nod. “If I can help it,”

 

“How about we grab a cup of tea after our study session?” Blake grinned sheepishly.

 

Weiss blinked, tilting her head as she scrutinized the taller girl, “Are you sure? I mean, why?”

 

Blake shrugged, “You interest me, I mean, you’re a Schnee, you’re pretty much considered the enemy of all Faunus, and here you are apologizing for acting like one? Well, I want to get to know why,”

 

“Sounds, er... fair? I think but, it could be dangerous for you,” Weiss murmured, shifting the weight of her bag on her other shoulder. Blake did consider the possibility, but something in Weiss’ tone seemed to want to push her away for more than just familial situations. 

 

“I’ll be the judge of that, besides I’m a faunus, it’s a rough world,” she rebutted clasping the others hands and shaking it, “I’m Blake, by the way, Blake Belladonna,”

 

“Nice to finally know your name,” Weiss tittered, Blake wondered what the sad glint in her eyes could possibly signify however it was soon gone as Weiss seemed to jerk. She patted her bag sounding a little puzzled in her search.

 

“I almost forgot!” Weiss sifted through the compartments of her bag to scrounge up Blake’s book, “My notebook, and your...uhm book, they both had a black cover so we must have swapped them,”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Blake chuckled reaching out for the novel, she frowned noting how flushed Weiss suddenly seemed. “You…” Blake wet her lips, feeling her throat suddenly run dry, “You didn’t happen to read some of it, did you?”

 

“I...didn’t,” Weiss responded truthfully, she did open the book however, “I just landed on the wrong page, when I...noticed it wasn’t mine,”

 

The illustrations!!

 

Blake’s expression fell, she could feel the heat rising to her own cheeks, and the only thing left for her to do was cry out,  _ “Oh Maidens,” _

 

_ … _

 

Their third meeting was followed by many others, and the pair hit it off nicely, although their relationship could be considered a bumpy ride. Weiss tried hard to unlearn all that had father had thought her, idolising her grandfather who had been a righteous man and a friend to all sorts of folks, including the Faunus. However, years of imparted knowledge were not easily forgotten, Blake was patient but sometimes her temper got the better of her. They never stayed away from each other more than a couple of days, and with Blake’s friendship Weiss’ days brightened and her circle enlarged once the rumor spread that the ice princess wasn’t as standoffish as everybody deemed her. 

 

They had known each other for almost a year when Blake gathered the courage to ask her out. They had been flirting strongly with one another, Yang had called them out on ‘spreading pheromones’ much to Weiss chagrin and even Pyrrha pointed out that they were being very obvious. She didn’t expect Weiss to bite her for it though.

 

Weiss had been ecstatic, when Blake confessed, cheeks as red as apples and beaming. And then she had paled noticeably.

 

“There’s something I need to tell you,” she whispered almost in shame, “Or rather, if you could please give me your hand and...try to keep it cool?”

 

“Ok,” Blake dragged the word, puzzled by the turn off events, blushing furiously when Weiss brought her lips to the back of her until she felt a light sting. She stared in confusion at the two red dots, blood wasn’t even trickling, the wound already healing.

 

She was probably gaping, but in retrospect it did make sense. Weiss hated early mornings, had so much energy at night Blake could barely keep up, and she didn’t want to think about the red juice she carried around everywhere anymore, she’d never guessed what it was. She was never allowed a sip after all. Now, she was glad Weiss never relented.

 

“I’d love to say yes, Blake, I just can’t keep this to myself if...if you still want to go out now, I mean,” Weiss pressed the back of her hand against her lips, half her expression hidden from sight. Her shoulders were trembling, and Blake was at a loss for words. 

  
  


The focus of her affection was a vampire. A vampire! They were a rarity and rumors of their traits were often exaggerated. Their numbers had dwindled and many hid amongst humans similarly to how werefolk could only camouflage themselves as Faunus.

 

“I’d still like to, Weiss,” Blake murmured pulling the hand away from her face, from her scrutiny Weiss seemed to be searching for a shred of a lie, “Seriously, we had all sort of lessons on vampires, did you really think I’d shun you?”

 

“Really?” Weiss breathed out incredulous, it was true she had sneaked into one of Blake’s lectures, they had all kinds of lectures of from human history, to Faunus to rarer types of species. It wasn’t far fetched Blake would not be misinformed. “I mean, people don’t really like the whole blood drinking thing usually,”

 

“Misinformation is the biggest enemy of us common folk,” Blake stated, feeling relief coursing through her veins. For a moment she thought Weiss’ father had forbidden her to meet her friends or something worse. It had been a bigger surprise, she was sure they could work this out.

 

“So you know we don’t…” Weiss prodded, still sceptic.

 

Blake laughed, “You don’t hate water, you do have a reflection, you’re not allergic to garlic but the sun does burn you so you need appropriate talismans,” Weiss tapped her hair ornament with a shaky smile, “You’re long lived and you can turn into big bats,”

 

“Ah yes, the bat thing, is always exaggerated…” Weiss puffed annoyed.

 

“No big bat?” Blake pouted earning a smack on her shoulder.

 

“Yes, but also no,” Weiss explained even if she was a bit peeved, “Adults have a big bat form, it’s not something a teenage vampire can do, it also sort of a warring adaptation,”

 

“Okay, quick question-” Blake was practically fidgeting with excitement and Weiss clamped her mouth shut with her hand grumbling exasperated. Her history geek side was always a formidable curious exasperating side.

 

Weiss crossed her hands over Blake’s mouth stopping her from going into that mode before it was too late, “Uhm, weren’t you supposed to be romancing me?”

 

Blake pouted from beneath her hands before scooping her up suddenly in a bear hug, “How’s this for romancing?”

 

Weiss shrieked at first, as Blake twirled her around they soon turned to laughs. She placed her gently back on her feet, keeping her as close as possible, her face hidden in Weiss neck, “I’m glad we’re ok,”

 

“Yeah, thank you Blake,” Weiss murmured, grabbing onto her jacket still a little shaky, “Please take care of me, Blake,”

 

“Likewise,”

 

…

 

When Blake had agreed to take care of Weiss, she never would have guessed she would have the opportunity quite so fast. They had decided to take it slow, Blake still needed to adjust to the fact her girlfriend needed to ingest actual blood to live as healthily as possible. And it was Weiss first time dating, she’d refuse any suitor beforehand. Blake could easily guess why now, she was a strong person, a much braver person than Blake - although Weiss would scold her if she heard her put herself down - it was true to Blake. Even so she was certain there were too many things that Weiss feared. Including how people had eyes on her name and the fame it brought.

 

It had been a lazy Friday, her only morning lesson had been canceled so she texted Weiss seeing if they could meet at the library, she hadn’t replied yet but Blake didn’t think much of it. Weiss was always running around, she probably was too busy to reply. Second year music students had much more practice this year too. She yawned flipping the page of her book playing with it, she’d read the last paragraph three times barely concentrating on the words. The author was a bit too descriptive for her taste, she really didn’t need to know the shape and positioning of the cutlery. Her phone set off in her pocket vibrating against her leg just as she was ready to give up on this particular piece of literature. 

 

She smiled giddily seeing the name on the screen hoping to get some quiet time alone with Weiss. Her girlfriend, Weiss, she could barely believe it. Her expression fell as she read the message, she scooped up her back throwing the book into it as she tripped off the chair. She didn’t even know if she marked the page, as she flew out of the library with the student in charge scowling at her, a whispered berratal she didn't hear. She was already running down the stair in twos.

 

_ ‘Help. First floor bathroom. Music room 14.’ _

 

It took a mere two minutes to cross the campus to the other side where the music rooms where. The only bathroom in the department was next to the one numbered 14, where the big piano was kept. Blake slammed the door opened trying to call for Weiss, no sound came except deeper, heavier breaths. She held the hems of her shirt, swallowing, her throat felt like it was on fire.

 

“W-Weiss,” her voice cracked, as she moved inside near the stalls. Only one was closed, Blake vaguely noted the smell of something burnt. It made her stomach churn.

 

“I’m here, I’m fine...sort of,” 

 

The stall by her right creaked open and Blake jumped to Weiss side, her hair fell beyond her shoulders to almost to her hips. She had never seen her with her hair down, Blake had to stop herself from staring. Her eyes fell to her hands, the remains of her head piece in her hand. 

 

“Your hand, it’s burnt?” Blake gasped taking the pale hand in her own, inspecting it. Looking Weiss up and down, it wasn’t just her hands, there were some blotches of red on her arms and she probably hid some under her hair.

 

“It’s ok, I’ll heal fast,” she mumbled with a sigh, “I got in a fight with Cardin, he tore it off and stepped on it, I kicked him good mind you, but it’s not working right,”

 

“Working...right?” Blake repeated looking up to see a similar burn mark smoking on her face, “Weiss,” She howled worriedly moving her chin to inspect it.

 

“Yeah, my ornament, it’s my talisman,” Weiss explained lowering Blake’s hand, “It’ll heal really, thankfully it’s winter so its not that bad, I just need your help,”

 

Blake pulled away reluctantly, her eyes kept darting along weiss’ frame looking for injuries. For the most part the suit she was wearing covered most of her skin and the burns seemed to be shrinking. It was an amazing ability if it wasn’t for the fact her girlfriend looked like she was fuming due to sunburns. This when it was very much sunny outside even if the temperature weren’t high. It was one of their random sunny winter days. Weiss hand followed her, grabbing her sleeve as she walked out of the cubicle. More than anything she seemed tired out - no wobbling or uncertainty in her gaude. Blake blew a thankful breath.

 

She turned around Blake pulling her coat and inspecting it, “Good you got your big coat, it will do,”

 

Blakes hand didn’t know where to go as Weiss shoved her arm in her pockets removing anything that was in them. There was only a pencil and a small notebook she kept which were quickly relocated into her bag. 

 

“If you’re looking to fit in there I don’t think you can,” Blake joked. She was more than a little confused, and although her coat was at least a size too big and could fit in someone of Weiss build - as disgruntled as she was about her small stature - Blake didn’t think it could completely shield her. Let alone how ridiculous they would look huddled together and walking amidst the students still on campus.

 

_ ‘I wouldn’t hate it completely though,’  _ Her thoughts betraying her aside, Weiss seemed peeved more than amused.

 

“Of course not right now silly,” Weiss huffed, pushing her bag into Blake’s arms, “Remember our discussion on the bat thing?”

 

Blake didn’t move, a blank look on her face, not one bell seemed to be ringing in her head. Weiss puffed out her cheeks, glancing at the mirrors and dabbing the wound on her cheek. It stopped smoking luckily and there wasn’t any bleeding, that was a very good sign. Weiss hadn’t wanted her beloved to see her like that. She turned to look at the only window in the bathroom and scowled. It was the only way she could think of although she had hoped to surprise Blake and not use her coat for her transit requirements. Nothing else to do in an emergency, she didn’t want to get scolded by Winter either.

 

“Just watch,” she sighed giving up, she spun round back to give a small smile to Blake. The girl nodded, not a clue had been picked up by the looks of her blank stare. Weiss took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the change always felt prickly - it was nothing much, just like applying a little bit of eyeliner. She heard Blake jump, a soft ‘yikes’ but nothing more than that. When she opened her eyes she had to crane her neck to gauge Blake’s reaction. Damn, her impossibly long, beautiful legs.

 

Blake recoiled in surprise, once Weiss eyes closed it felt like an eternity. A white fog seemingly rose up from the ground - or had it been smoke? - she felt the need to step back until the fog cleared and her dread turned into mirth.

 

“Oh dear...gods and...,” Blake managed her shoulders trembling as she tried to suppress the giggles.

 

“Please, just... Blake,” Weiss voice was softer, chiming somewhat like small bells, she noticed her date hiding behind a hand obviously laughing, “You know what never mind i’ll just turn back and roll right out into the sun, maybe i’ll turn to ash,”

 

“No, oh, no sweetie,” Blake cooed, settling down on one knew, “I just imagined you’d be...taller,” Weiss gave her a deadpanned look, incredibly cute in her bat form, “er...more intimidating as a regal ruler of the night? And, uhm, less fuzzy?” 

 

“Har har, get me out of her please,” she gave Blake a reproachful look and the faunus picked her up deciding to end her misery. Weiss really did fit perfectly into her pocket where she let her slide in making sure not to smother her or squeeze too much. She felt soft in her hands and the uncharacteristic white fur glistened as if it had been treated. She didn’t put it past her rich family to be honest. She’d keep that comment to herself though.

 

“It’s not what I’d imagined my first time inviting you to my room would be but…” Blake grinned, clearing her throat and Weiss could only squeak a muffled thanks. 

 

…

 

The bus ride back home was a nightmare. Blake wondered if it was a little bit of revenge for laughing at her. Weiss had screeched bloody murder as a man sat by her side moving a little to close to Blake.

 

‘Watch where you put that smelly leg you old dingo,’ she had roared. It could have also been the fact the man had nearly squished her in the pocket.

 

‘Sorry, my scroll must still be on,’ Blake had apologized profusely, taking the opportunity to get up. Luckily her stop was the very next. 

 

The next obstacle was getting to her room without being noticed. Weiss, however, protested. Blake brought her up to face level holding her on her palms. Her wings pointed at Blake tapping her nose. She was sufficiently healed now and her bat form’s fur protected her from the sun although it still tired her out a little.

 

“You should tell them Blake,”

 

“My dad’s on a business trip, there’s my mum but…” Blake explained sounding unconvinced by the venture.

 

“Then ask your mother,” she said sounding unusually pushy.

 

“Can I ask why it’s so important weiss?”

 

“Well, you always talk about how nice your parents are and how you love them,” her ears flicked falling solemnly, “I don’t want to be why you break their trust, it’s not nice...Blake, not getting along with your parents,”

 

“Alright,” Blake hummed, caressing her smooth fuzzy head, “Let’s wait till you’re back in your human form though, I’d like to keep the surprises to a minimum,”

 

Weiss big glowing bat eyes looked back up with hope to her girlfriend, she mulled over the proposal and nodded. “Yeah, I’d rather show them the bat trick at the christmas party or something,” They laughed at her joke and Blake looked back at her house’s backdoor. It was back to sauntering slowly up to her room without being noticed. 

 

Taking a deep breath, she ran into the house twisting round the corner to her room. Weiss held onto her shoulder and seemed to be taking in her home. She would have been just as curious and probably asking Blake about stuff if she wasn’t so sleepy.

 

“Blake?”

 

Blake grabbed the small white back and hugged her to her chest. She looked back and her mother’s face came into view. Kali Belladonna backtracked into the corridor and turned to her daughter. “You came home early,” she noticed the second bag on her shoulder, “Do we have guests,”

 

Blake bit her lip, glancing guiltily over her shoulder and nodded. It was now or never, she better have the best excuse ready. “I invited Weiss over?”

 

Her mother’s eye lit up and she clapped her hands, “Oh finally, you never bring friends home and I was giving up the chance to meet your sweetheart,”

 

Weiss squeaked in her arms and Blake felt her face lit up. She probably looked like a red lightbulb. Her mother knew very well how to hit her switch.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Uh, nothing, do...do you think we could have a moment?” Blake asked hoping luck would be on her side, “I promise we’ll come out soon enough,”

 

Kali quirked a brow and shook her head. She might have figured something out but didn’t pry respecting her child’s privacy, “Very well, I’ll make room for your girlfriend so she’d better be hungry,”

 

Blake nodded vigorously, “Yes, she’ll be glad, I’ll let her know,”

 

“Good,”

 

Her mother was about to leave when Blake looked down to see Weiss looking rather disgruntled. Her expression, even in bat form, seemed sad.

 

“And mum?” Kali stopped turning back to Blake before disappearing round the corner.

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about today, it was a sort of emergency,” Blake apologized truthfully, patting Weiss and trying to reassure her, “I promise I’ll explain everything later,”

 

Kali smiled proudly back at her, “It’s okay Blake, I trust you, and I love you, don’t worry about a silly mistake or two,”

 

…

 

Blake placed Weiss on her bed, surrounding her in  soft blankets and plushies. Anything that could make her rest more comfortable. Eventually she had made opted to take a small nap before dinner herself and moved the heaving bundle near her stomach.

 

It was Blake that woke up first, feeling quite refreshed. She sniffled sneezing as a loose strand of white hair tickled her nose. Smiling down at the groggy figure rubbing her eyes, she pressed her hand against her cheek feeling it quite cool. That was good, the burns had felt hot to her skin.

 

“Evening,”

 

“Hey,” Weiss croaked stretching out and pulling her in a hug. Blake raised her brows in puzzlement, she wondered if the fogginess of sleep was still affecting Weiss, she never had been this comfortable with touch before. Just as she thought, a few blinks later, Weiss looked up to her bashfully.

 

“Oh! Sorry,”

 

“Don’t be,” Blake chuckled nuzzling into her neck, “This feels nice,”

 

Weiss equally flushed, seemed to make a rumbling sound as Blake hugged her close, her ear to her neck. “Very much so,but your mother is waiting,”

 

“Yeah, I’m glad you talked me into it,” she replied truthfully, she would have hated keeping secrets with her parents. “Do I get a kiss for being a good girlfriend first?”

 

Weiss rolled her eyes, scoffing, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Blakes. Blake made it a point to lick her lips and get a reaction out of her. Weiss smacked her shoulder, yelping in surprise.

 

“Thank you,” Blake sang getting up into a sitting position. “I’m happy to see you’re well,”

 

“Doof,” she chided, letting herself be helped off the bed. “I just needed to rest a little, I’m sorry I scared you,” Blake shook her head at her words, she never let go of her hand. Looking at the door of her room Blake frowned.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll be there,” Weiss whispered softly, squeezing her hand. Blake gripped it hard and nodded.

 

“Yeah, we’ll go together,” she said, she was sure her mother would understand. Weiss was the person she loved, and her mother was someone she held dear. She wanted nothing more than to have them meet. And with hope in her heart, she pulled Weiss along for that dream to happen.

  
“Come on, my mother makes the best fish cakes you’ll ever taste,”


End file.
